


Письмо Леголаса к Феантури

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, mentioned possibility of MPREG, possible Thorin/Thranduil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ситуация в Лихолесье становится настолько опасной, что Леголас решает обратиться к Валар за помощью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письмо Леголаса к Феантури

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после того, как автор трижды (!) случайно наткнулся на картинку, где Трандуил был матерью (ребенок от Торина), и очень от этого травмировался.  
> МПРЕГа в тексте нет, но его возможность упоминается.

Дорогие Намо и Ирмо!

Пишет вам Леголас Трандуилион, принц восточного Лихолесья.   
Прошу совета вашего и всяческого содействия. Как вы знаете, а может, и не знаете, условия жизни у нас крайне неблагоприятные: на юге из крепости Дол Гулдур излучения подозрительные распространяются да орки с пауками лезут, но до недавних пор казалось, что излучения не такие уж и опасные, а орков с пауками на сапоги пустить можно. Однако на днях забрели в наши владения гномы басурманские, и с той поры папенькино здоровье, равно тела и духа, внушает мне серьезные опасения.   
По прибытии гномов папенька переговорил с лидером их, Торином Дубиной Щитовой, и с того времени все порывается запереться с ним у себя с целью зачать, прости Эру, ребеночка от вахлака этого. Должно отметить, что папенька мой всегда был мужчиной, и ранее идей нелепых не возникало у него, о том можете у маменьки моей справиться, она третьего столетия к вам в Валинор отбыла. Может, и не стоило бы беспокоиться, поскольку известно, что не может муж ребенка родить, но неведомо нам, как на природу влияют излучения долгулдурские. А ежели подействовали они странным образом, ситуация может выйти возмутительная.  
Мы с эльфами верными до времени отвлекаем папеньку, как только можем, потому как не желает народ наш с гномами родниться, тем паче таким странным образом, однако возможности наши, да и время, ограничены, а папенька все большее нетерпение проявляет, того гляди гневаться начнет.  
Вот почему прошу как можно скорее дать совет, как с такой напастью бороться. А коли неведомы вам приемы спасения, то прошу вас, мудрый Ирмо, забрать к себе папеньку, ибо только в садах ваших несомненно восстановит он здоровье свое.

С уважением, Леголас Трандуилион и эльфийский народ восточного Лихолесья.

P.S.: Письмо сие великодушно согласился доставить великий Торондор, коему папенькины действия также подозрительными видятся.

_24.11.2013_


End file.
